


A Sharing Of Green Tea Candy

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 4+1, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Freshmen Trio, Friendship, Humor, Kouki gets along with the GOM, Kuroko has a secret, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, akafuri - Freeform, well most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Four times Kouki bumps into the members of the Generation of miracles and one secret a certain phantom member has kept to himself.





	A Sharing Of Green Tea Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, about two weeks ago, I've noticed my skin breaking out in a rash all over my arms and legs (and butt and stomach and a bit on my neck and even my freaking face!). So my family forced me to see a doctor about it after all our home medications and ointments didn't work. I HATE hospitals since I've been admitted before for past urinary and respiratory infections. So during my checkup, I got admitted again but for a fungal infection this time (yes, I know I have a weak immune system). I refused to stay in the hospital for more than two days so I've been on house arrest (more like bedroom arrest) and covered in ointments/oils and stuffed with meds. So in my drugged and miserable state, I really hope that this story ended up fine（−＿−；） And I'm gonna apologize beforehand since Akashi barely appears here. But I hope you'll still enjoy reading about how our Kouki gets along with each of the miracles~
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

**Murasakibara was the GOM member that Kouki got along with the most (Besides Kuroko)...**

Kouki was humming softly as he walked down the sidewalk, a bag of groceries in his hand as he made his way home.

Deciding to take a shortcut through the park, Kouki jumped over one of the gates, checking to see if the coast was clear before he continued to trek on down the walkway.

As he walked past the playground, he noticed a small group of kids whispering among themselves, pointing at something on one of the benches. Curious, Kouki looked at what was causing a fuss with the kids and his eyes bugged out as he recognized the quite large figure that was hunched over, an air of depression surrounding them.

Shooing away the rude kids- he had overheard them say that they were gonna poke the person with a stick to see if they were still breathing- the brunette made his way towards the familiar guy and sat on the bench next to them.

"Um, M-Murasakibara-kun? Is s-something bothering you?" Kouki asked, hesitantly. The person sitting dejectedly on the bench was Yosen's Murasakibara Atsushi, also member of the generation of miracles and an alpha. The omega was actually quite intimidated with the purple haired giant (like most people) but he couldn't help but worry about the depressive state of the guy.

Murasakibara gave him a side look, still looking sad, but his mouth opened as he spoke, "Eh? Oh. You're Aka-chin's mate right? You really do look like a chihuahua." He said, recognizing him.

Kouki pouted, slightly at the comment. "Please don't call me a c-chihuahua- I really find it embarrassing. My name is F-Furihata Kouki."

"Okay." Murasakibara merely said before he return his gaze down at his lap once more. Kouki could practically smell the depression in the other's scent. Surprisingly, the alpha's scent didn't have a food smell- instead, he smelled like the ocean and fresh cut grass. It was refreshing.

Biting his lip, Kouki decided to press on. "So, can I ask why you look so down? Did something really b-bother you?" He asked again. "And a-aren't you supposed to be in Akita? Why are you i-in Tokyo?"

Murasakibara sighed. "We have a practice match with Shuutoku tomorrow. I didn't wanna come but Muro-chin and Coach told me I had to. We came today so we could rest before the match tomorrow. But I lost my bag of snacks on the train and Muro-chin won't buy me anymore until we go back to Akita. He even took my wallet so I couldn't buy any too. I got mad so I ran away."

Kouki sweatdropped at that. "Y-You ran away from your team?" Maybe Kouki got the wrong impression about the guy. Was the scary giant alpha actually just a small kid in a big body?

Looking at the forlorn expression on the purple giant's face, the omega couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When the guy looked like this, he didn't look very intimidating at all. "Ne, Murasakibara? Can you hold out your hand for a sec?" The giant did what was told and Kouki reached into his pocket and grabbed what he was looking for. He then gently placed it in the purple's giant's palm. "Here you go."

Murasakibara looked down at his hand and his eyes widened when he saw a single brown candy there. "A-re~?"

Kouki coughed, feeling a bit embarrassed at the stars the suddenly shone in the other man's eyes. "Um, I usually have candy somewhere on me. So I hope this will cheer you up." He explained, feeling a bit awkward.

Murasakibara already started sucking on the candy, making happy noises as he said, "This is really yummy! What is this?"

Kouki smiled as he replied, "It's Kasugai Matcha Ame Green Tea Candy. Green tea is my favorite flavor but I also like the plum flavor. And when it's the gummy kind, I like the peach and lychee favors." Kouki knew he was probably ranting, but he really did like sweets a lot.

The alpha before him was now staring at him with eyes that were uncharacteristically interested in what he was saying. "They all sound yummy. Do you like candy a lot?"

Kouki nodded. "I always sneak candy in my mouth when there's a lecture at school- the sweetness would help me stay awake during the lesson. But when the candy melts away, I would usually pop in another before I fall asleep and at the end I realize that I ate about half my bag of candies for the day." He laughed.

Murasakibara nodded in understanding. "I agree. I do the same too but I would also eat other snacks as well. Do you like snacks too?"

Kouki grinned as he said, "I LOVE snacks! Especially chips. I love any type of chips whether it's corn or potato. And I love all the different flavors- the usual flavors like cheese or sour cream and onion or the more unusual ones like wasabi and nori or seafood tempura salad. I don't really like barbecue flavor though- it just doesn't mesh well with me."

"Ooh~ I love chips too!" Murasakibara nodded his head furiously, his eyes now sparkling like crazy. "I like the seafood tempura salad flavor too! Others say that the bright green color is yucky-looking but I think it looks yummy."

Kouki hummed in agreement, "Yeah, my friends look at me weird when I eat them but they haven't even tried it so how would they know? People shouldn't judged foods before they try it! Like have you tried the wasabi kit kat? You would think that it would taste bad but they're actually really delicious!"

Murasakibara agreed. "Right? I've tried pretty much tried all the different kit kats like the purple sweet potato, rum raisin, pancake, momiji manju, premium mint, adult bittersweet, red bean, baked butter cookie kit kats...."

Kouki groaned as he held his stomach- their talk was making him hungry. "I love kit kats! Especially the pumpkin pudding and the melon mascarpone ones!"

Murasakibara gasped. "I've never heard of Melon mascarpone flavor before!"

The brunette nodded as he explained. "My nii-san got some from one of his friends- they're only sold in Hokkaido."

The alpha moaned loudly. "I wanna try them~"

Kouki grinned as he added. "I also had some strawberry cheesecake flavor when I went to Mt Fuji last summer." He sighed. "Ahh...but you know what's really yummy? I love the old-fashioned Japanese snacks that they would make before. Like maiubo!"

The look Murasakibara gave Kouki was like a monk seeing Buddha in real life. "You like maiubo? Which flavor?"

Kouki snorted as he answered, "I don't think there's any flavor I DON'T like! I mean, I always buy the chicken curry, spicy cod roe and teriyaki burger ones. But I do like the corn potage and natto too."

Muraskibara was drooling so much that Kouki had to give the alpha his handerkerchief to wipe it up. "I love the natto maiubo! Most people don't like it because of the strong smell and the slimy texture-"

"-But that's what makes it so awesome! It's like your eating natto itself!" Kouki interrupted. Murasakibara grinned, glad to finally find someone who understood him.

"Have you tried the kiritanpo maiubo? They're exclusive only in Akita- I can bring some for you the next time I come to Tokyo." Murasskibara offered. And what Kouki didn't know was that the alpha NEVER offered to give his snacks to anyone- meaning that Kouki had obviously become someone special to the giant.

Kouki grinned as he nodded. "I would like that, Murasakibara-kun! In return, do you want to come to my house? I'm making hayashi rice for lunch and I also have two boxes of chocolate maiubo that we can have for dessert." He told him.

Murasakibara's jaw dropped. "You have chocolate maiubo? But that flavor's only sold during winter!"

Kouki looked smug. "Yup. They're only sold in winter because the outer chocolate on the stick melts easily. But I know a person who can get them year round and they always give me some- I just store them in the freezer and I find that it tastes even better that way! I also get other rare flavors from him too- like brown sugar, pork kimchi and monja!"

The purple-haired alpha was already on his feet and helping Kouki up as well. "Hurry, Furi-chin! Let's go to your house now!"

Kouki chuckled as he stood up and the led way to his house. During their walk, Murasakibara offered to carry Kouki's bags, which the omega thanked him for.

Later on, as they both ate their chocolate maiubo's (Kouki had called Himuro, assuring the other that Murasakibara was doing fine and he would dropped the giant off with his nii-san later that evening), Murasakibara moaned in bliss as he bit into the frozen treat as he told Kouki, "Furi-chin, if you break up with Aka-chin can you be my mate instead?"

Kouki merely giggled at what he considered as a joke and nodded. "Okay, Murasakibara-kun. Whatever you say."

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

  
**Midorima was the GOM member that Kouki could surprisingly get along with...**

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kouki cried, trying to gather the candies that fell out of his basket. He was currently in the supermarket, refilling his candy stock that he anyways kept in case of emergencies.

"No need to apologize- I also didn't watch where I was going." A deep voice spoke, offering his hand to help Kouki up. The smell of beta assaulted Kouki's senses and he smelled citrus and clean laundry in the other person's scent.

Seeing the hand, Kouki took it and looked up as he said, "Ah, thank you-eh?" The omega jumped as he got a good look at the person who he had bumped into. The glasses and green hair were a dead giveaway.

"Ah, you're Seirin's point guard and Akashi's bond mate." Shuutoku's Midorima Shintarou, beta, commented as he gave the brunette an once over. "What's your horoscope sign?"

"Yes! I'm Furihata Kouki- it's n-nice to meet you Midorima-san!" Kouki greeted, frantically bowing to the green-haired man. He mentally congratulated himself on not stuttering too badly (Seijuurou and his therapist has been helping him on that). "I'm a Scorpio."

Midorima merely stayed quiet and Kouki winced as he could basically hear the other's thoughts- the foremost being why would Akashi choose him as his mate?

Kouki wasn't hurt by this- he was already used to it. There were people who even asked outright why someone like Akashi would date someone like Kouki. What bothered him though was that some of those people would assume that Akashi was only interested in him because he was a rare male omega. He knew that it wasn't true, but it still hurt to think about how shallow people thought his mate was.

Midorima finally spoke up, "Furihata, I don't want to be rude but may I can you something?" He asked, looking at Kouki intensely. Kouki flinched at the stare but nodded, mentally sighing. He guessed that Midorima was one of those people to ask outright then.

"I've been curious ever since Akashi had informed us about his bonding with you. Furihata, exactly what do you see in Akashi that made you want to bond with him?" Midorima questioned, looking at Kouki with slight confusion in his expression.

Kouki blinked at that. Huh. That's new.

"Wait, you're wondering why I would want to bond with Sei?" Kouki asked slowly, wondering if he had heard the beta wrong.

Midorima nodded, pushing up his glasses when it slid a bit. "Yes. I've known Akashi for many years now and even though he's tolerable as a friendly companion, I know how he is. He can be very overbearing, strict and downright selfish. Also, I'm sure you're aware of his mental illness. Even though the second Akashi is gone, the original is still similar to the guy you met at your first meeting- and I was aware on how Akashi had affected you then." There was a slight pause but Kouki kept quiet since he knew that Midorima was done speaking.

"But this is not saying that Akashi isn't undesirable by others. There are many other people who would throw themselves at him because of his looks, his family name and most importantly, his money. There is plenty to gain when being with an Akashi. But I highly doubt you care about those things. So I'm just wondering what about Akashi attracted you to him, if not for the money or power?" Midorima leaned back, waiting for the brunette's answer.

"I'm not really sure." Kouki shrugged when he saw Midorima's eyes narrow at him. "I truly don't know what exact thing about him attracted me to him. It sounds lame to say that I liked everything about Sei, but it's really true. Everything about him attracted me. When I first met him, I was scared beyond belief. It definitely wasn't love at first sight alright...

"But when I got to know him more and more, I just felt like I wanted to know more. To be with him more. To see more of what lied underneath the whole Akashi persona that everyone else saw. What is the real, original Seijuurou really like? The reason I wanted to be bonded with Sei is not just because I love him- which I really, really do- but also because if I became his mate, it would give me more opportunities to get to discover more about him, get more closer to him in a way that no one else would ever be able to. You said that Sei is very selfish, but I think it's okay because I'm very selfish over him too."

Kouki bowed down low to Midorima. "I'm sorry, Midorima-san. I'm not sure if I gave you the answer you wanted to hear, but it's the only answer I have."

Kouki straightened up when he heard a sigh. Looking up, Midorima looked at him with what could have been a neutral almost bored expression, but some reason Kouki felt like the green-haired shooter was smiling at him. "Stop apologizing. I suppose your answer was decent enough." The beta cleared his throat before adding, "And stop calling me Midorima-san. Using -kun will do just fine."

Kouki grinned as he felt like he had just passed a test. "Okay, Midorima-kun."

Midorima adverts his eyes to the side for a minute before looking back at Kouki. "I've told you that I've known Akashi for a long time. He may be my closest companion and I've known him better than most out there. Now that I know your true feelings for him, I'm sure there's no need for me to remind you about the consequences should you do anything....unsavory to Akashi." Midorima told him sternly.

Kouki gulped. He was pretty sure he was being given the 'hurt my friend, and I'll hurt you' talk right now. "Yes, I promise I will never intentionally hurt him in any way." Kouki vowed.

Before Midorima could say more, one of the store's employees came by and interrupted them. "I'm sorry sir, but we ran out of the green tea candy that you were looking for- someone else had already taken the last one we had. The new stock won't come in until next week. My apologies again." The employee bowed to Midorima before scurrying away.

Kouki looked up to see the disappointed and irritated look on Midorima's face. "Um, was that candy really important to you, Midorima-kun?" He asked.

Midorima sighed. "Today's Oha Asa says that cancer's lucky item for today was green tea candy. I suppose I will have to go to another store now."

The omega look up at him with wide eyes. "Oha Asa? Isn't that the fortune telling program with the horoscopes?"

Midorima nodded. "Yes."

Kouki looked thoughtful. "I used to watch that sometimes in middle school. I sort of went through a fortune telling, magic tricks phase. I still have my tarot cards at home and I still like fortunes though. I use them often with Reo-nee." Kouki mused. He dug into his basket and pulled something out, handing it to Midorima. "Here, if it'll give you luck then you can have these."

Midorima's eyes widened as he looked down at the small bag containing green tea candies. Hesitating, he tried to hand it back to Kouki, who just shook his head. "It's fine. I already have other candies here so I can afford to give up one bag." Kouki gestured towards his basket.

Midorima blinked at all the candies in the omega's basket. "Don't tell me you plan on consuming all of that."

Kouki blushed as he shook his head. "No. Only half- me and my brother like to eat candy a lot. But I mainly eat them during class in order to stay awake." He confessed, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Midorima raised an eyebrow at him. "And your teeth is still intact?"

Kouki pouted. "I always brush my teeth! And I've only had like, two cavities in my entire life." Kouki defended. "And I drink a lot of water and I actually have a low blood sugar."

Midorima looked back at the candies in his hand and held them tighter. "Then I'll take these. Thank you, Furihata." He bowed stiffly to Kouki.

Kouki beamed as he nodded. "It's no problem!"

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

  
**Aomine was the GOM member that Kouki was still intimidated by, but was okay with...**

"Yo! Seirin's chihuahua!" Kouki jumped as he turned to see Touou's Aomine Daiki, alpha, running towards him. Kouki's nose twitched at the smell of coconuts and a burning fireplace in the alpha's scent- Kouki didn't really like coconuts and the fact that the dark-skinned male obviously didn't shower after playing basketball (if the basketball in his hands was any indication) the combination almost made Kouki gag.

"Ah, hello." Kouki greeted, bowing slightly to the other man. "Please don't call me chihuahua. Um, are you going home too?" Since Kouki was on his way home, he wondered if the other alpha lived nearby.

"Nah, my house is in the opposite direction. I'm heading to Ryou's house to do our group project for japanese class. Usually I'd skip but Satsuki threatened to cut up all my Mai photobooks if I don't go." Aomine grumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm h-heading home- my house is in this d-direction as well." Kouki stuttered a bit, pulling his school bag tighter to himself, forcing himself to calm down. Out of all the miracles, Aomine was the one that intimidated Kouki the most and he really didn't want to have an anxiety attack in front of the alpha.

Aomine frowned at him as he spinned his basketball on his finger. "Hey, I heard from Akashi that you two are bonded. At first I didn't believe it, but I can totally smell him on you." The alpha said, leaning close to Kouki and taking a deep sniff.

Kouki blushed and shied away from the other. "Um..."

Aomine moved away with a sheepish look on his face. "Ah, sorry about that. Well, Akashi told us- the miracles- that you guys were bonded but he didn't say much else. I know it's none of my business and I won't ask how you even got the guts to look at Akashi, let alone sleep with the guy." Kouki blushed a cherry red at that. "But I gotta ask this- Akashi didn't hypnotize you or something right? He didn't blackmail you, did he?"

Kouki looked at the other with wide eyes but he could tell that the other had no ill intentions in his questions- he looked honestly curious about it. Kouki shook his head and he answered, "No. Sei wouldn't do that. I really love Sei and I know he loves me." Even though his answer sounded like one a elementary school kid would give, he knew that it was good enough for Aomine.

The dark-skinned alpha nodded his head. "Okay. Just to let you know, I'm fine with the both of you dating. Satsuki was so freaking happy she kept hounding Akashi for details- not sure if she managed to get anything out of him though. Anyway, Akashi is like a different person whenever he talks about you. He smiles more- it's kinda creepy actually." Aomine shook his head. Suddenly a growl was heard and Aomine groaned as he held his stomach. "Damn, I'm starving. I hope Ryou has food at his house."

"Ah, wait." Kouki reached into his bag and took something out. "Here, hopefully this will tide you over by the time you get to his house." He handed Aomine a piece of green tea candy.

Akmine brightened up and he automatically unwrapped the treat and popped it in his mouth. "Mm...not bad. Thanks, Furihata. Anyway, I'm making a left here- I guess I'll see you when I see you." He waved his hand at the omega and he turned away, dribbling his basketball as he happily sucked on his candy.

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

  
**Kise was the GOM member that Kouki learned to avoid in the future...**

"Oh! You're Akashiichi's mate! Why aren't you wearing your basketball clothes? Are you not playing?" Kaijou's Kise Ryouta, beta, asked while smiling brightly at the brunette as he sat beside him on the stands. The blonde had noticed that Kouki was wearing his school uniform, not his basketball clothes.

Seirin and Kaijiou were having a practice match together that day. They were currently at Kaijiou, in the gym. The teams were still warming up but the match would start soon.

Kouki gave a nervous smile at the other- this was the first time that the two would actually converse with one another. "Hello Kise-kun. No, I won't be playing today- I started to feel sick on the ride here. Coach took my temperature earlier and said that I have a fever. I really wanted to watch the match though so Coach said that as long as I sit here and not play, then I can stay." He explained.

Kise looked worried as he placed his hand on the other's forehead. Kouki could smell the other's scent of cocoa butter and sunshine. "Oh! You are burning." He frowned as he took away his hand. "Do you want to visit the school's infirmary?"

Kouki shook his head, giving the blonde a small smile. "No thank you. I'll be fine just as long as I stay here."

The beta sighed as he leaned back on his hands, looking up. "I hate being sick. I always feel so gross and icky." He shuddered.

Kouki chuckled as he shrugged. "I don't feel too bad right now- just a bit weak and dizzy when I move too fast." He admitted. "Anyway, shouldn't you be warming up, Kise-kun?"

Kise shook his head as he explained, "My foot is still healing so I have to play lightly today. Coach is putting me in the second half but I'm only allowed to play for a few minutes. It's so boring!" He whined.

Kouki smiled at the other in sympathy. "It's for the best that you wait until your foot is completely well. I've heard other's who tried to play with their injuries and ended up making it worse."

Kise sighed again. "Yeah I know." Kise looked towards Kouki as he gave the other a sly look. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Ever since Akashiichi told us about his bond to you, I've always wanted to get to know you better, Furihatacchi!"

The omega furrowed his eyebrows. "Furihatacchi?"

Kise beamed at him. "It's my nickname for you from now on. I only give nicknames to people I respect!"

Kouki blushed at that. "But why do you respect me? I haven't done anything special or anything."

The blonde shook his head in disagreement. "That's not true. You're the one Akashiichi chose to bond with! That makes you plenty special! And I respect anyone who can make Akashiichi smile so brightly. I've never seen it before! Akashiichi's always happy whenever he talks about you. Its so cute!" He squealed.

Kouki could feel his face heat up even more. "Ah, thank you for the nickname then."

Kise gave Kouki a gentle smile. "No, thank you for making Akashiichi so happy! It's nice to see him like that. And you're very adorable too- I completely understand why Akashiichi is attracted to you." He winked at the omega.

Kouki blushed even harder before letting out a yawn. When Kise asked if he was feeling sleepy, Kouki told him he was a little and went to grab a candy from his bag. Candy always helped him stay awake and Kouki really wanted to watch the practice match.

Sucking on a piece of green tea candy, Kise asked Kouki how he and Seijuurou first started dating. Kouki gave the beta a summarized version of the story (the match had already started a few minutes ago) and Kise cooed and aww'd as he listened to their love story.

At the end of the story, the blonde squealed as he quickly grabbed Kouki and brought him into a big bear hug. "Furihatacchi, that was so cute and sweet! Awwww....!"

Kouki, not expecting the hug, gasped as soon as the other hugged him. Unfortunately, Kouki was still sucking on his candy and the shock from the sudden hug made the big ball of candy go down into Kouki's windpipe.

Kise froze in his squealing when he felt the other start to hit him in the shoulder and back. Frowning, Kise pulled away and his eyes widened at how blue the other's face was getting.

"Furihatacchi, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kise asked worriedly, watching the other gesturing madly as he made weird noises. "Are you feeling more sick? Do you want to see the school nurse?"

Kouki shook his head as he made choking noises, putting his hands up to his neck. When Kise saw the gesture, he instantly figured out what was wrong. "Oh god, you're choking!!!" Kise screamed, pushing Kouki down on his back as he stood over him. "Don't worry, Furihatacchi- I know exactly what to do!"

Kouki was panicking even more when suddenly he felt the blonde's lips ontop his own, blowing air at him. Why the hell was Kise doing?!

Suddenly, Kise lifted his lips and started pumping in Kouki's chest, making Kouki feel worst.

Kouki was beginning to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen as he heard shouts coming from the others. His mind could only process a little of what was being said- "What the hell is going on?" "Why does Furi look so blue?" "Why are you kissing our Furihata?! He's mated, you know!" "Baka! You don't give a choking person CPR!" "Everyone shut up and get out of the way!"

Suddenly Kouki felt two thin arms around his waist, feeling something push against his stomach and chest. Kouki then felt a pressure be applied to his chest over and over and finally, Kouki was able to coughed up the candy that had been stuck in his throat.

Coughing harshly, Kouki pushed himself away from the person who had given him the Heimlich maneuver (later on, he found out it was Coach Aida Riko who had saved him) and immediately lost his lunch on the gym floor.

Everyone went in complete chaos. The omega's fever also didn't help the situation. His head was pounding, his throat ached and the room was spinning. He could hear shouts in the air and felt people rubbing his back and someone speaking gently as Kouki continued to heave (he found out that it was Fukuda and Kuroko who were comforting him).

When he could vomit no more, Kouki lost consciousness as his body started to collapse. The last thing he remembered was Fukuda and Kuroko both catching him before he landed in the pool of his own vomit.

When Kouki had awaken later that evening, he found himself in a hospital bed, connected to an IV and a pounding headache. And on his bedside was his beloved alpha yelling at a crying Kise who was begging for forgiveness.

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

  
**SPECIAL EXTRA- KUROKO'S GIFT ٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)૭**

Kuroko Tetsuya, beta, had a special gift that no one was aware of than his family.

He could see Soulmates.

How it worked was when two people destined to be together were near each other, Kuroko could just 'tell' that they were soul mates. It was kinda like the red string of fate but without the actual string. Some people whom he had this feeling with was his own parents, with Coach Riko and his captain Hyuuga, and with Midorima and Takao.

And his latest victims were Akashi Seijuurou and Furihata Kouki.

From their first meeting on the stairs, Kuroko already knew that those two were meant to be together. He was a bit surprised by the revelation, but he's met equally stranger pairs in the past (like a certain silver-haired male with his old middle school captain).

Contrary to what other people thought, Kuroko never doubted how well-matched the brunette and redhead were for one another- not even counting their soulmate connection. Kuroko knew Akashi very well since middle school and Kuroko was close with Furihata due to the basketball team and the library committee that they were both part of. The blue-haired beta knew that Akashi would give Furihata the confidence and courage that the other lacked in while Furihata would give Akashi the kindness and care that the redhead desperately needed. And Kuroko also knew that these two were not as opposite as others would assume- they were quite similar in many ways.

Anyway, Kuroko never liked to interfere with any of the soulmated couples- he truly believed that fate knew what it was doing and just left it up to that. Things will happen when it happens.

But at his birthday party, he noticed how tense Furihata was around Akashi. So he secretly arranged the seating that forced the brunette to sit by his old captain and he might have even stealthily managed to bump into Furihata without anyone noticing and made him spill his drink (he didn't like to interfere, but it never hurt to give a little 'push' when necessary). And it worked out in the end since the blunette saw how close the pair had gotten when they exited the bathroom together. It was only a matter of time now.

For the whole week after the party, Kuroko would listen to Furihata pretty much gush about Akashi while they were in the library for their committee duties. As they put away the books, Kuroko would sometimes give Furihata subtle hints about texting or calling the alpha or maybe even paying the other a visit- what harm would it be? Furihata ended up going through with his suggestions and soon enough, Kuroko was one of the first to hear about the couple finally getting together (Kuroko wondered if he acted surprised enough when Furihata told him the news, but in the end he decided it didn't really matter).

Maybe Kuroko interfered just a bit in Akashi and Furihata's relationship, but really the couple had needed his help badly. But since they were together, Kuroko could now just fondly watch them from afar as their relationship progressed even more- but he did still give Furihata and sometimes even Akashi some advice when they needed it. His work was never truly done after all.

And if you wonder if Kuroko had ever met his own Soulmate, well, that is a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> The sweet and amazing shinjuasaka has drawn this series a very cute picture of our lovable Kouki!!! ต( ິᵒ̴̶̷̤ ﻌ ᵒ̴̶̷̤ )ິ ♬ Come see it here~ http://shinjuasaka.tumblr.com/post/159606834742/nesting-omega-starter-pack-based-on-this-cute
> 
> I had so much fun researching about japanese snacks! I'm a huge chip lover~ On an opposite note, I'm sorry that Aomine's part was short. Actually, I don't really like him and I had a hard time writing someone that I don't like. So I apologize to all Aomine fans out there but this is the best I can do! Anyway the next story in the series is about when Kouki met another male omega for the first time and how they became friends (though the other omega would say otherwise).


End file.
